


Girls' Night In

by hellodragon



Series: Female Characters/Reader One-Shots [1]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Female!Reader - Freeform, Girls Kissing, Making Out, Non-Canon Sexuality, Reader Insert, best friends fall in love, bisexual!Natasha, bisexual!reader, lesbian!reader, pansexual!reader, reader realizes she likes girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodragon/pseuds/hellodragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is questioning her sexuality. Natasha helps her figure it out. (I got a bit carried away with the suggestive/mildly sensual content, and  I went with the 'Mature' rating, just to be safe, but this could probably be rated 'Teens and Up'.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls' Night In

**Author's Note:**

> [Note: I am aware that in the comics and movies Natasha has been consistently heterosexual, with no indication that she's into women (as much as I'd love a canon bisexual Black Widow!), so I know I'm taking liberties with that, but bear with me. Just think of it as an AU where she's attracted to girls.]
> 
> Please forgive me if there are any spelling or grammar errors I missed. I did try to proofread, but sometimes I don't catch my mistakes. Plus I wrote this at like 2:00 a.m. because I can never sleep.

She was your best friend. She knew everything about you; you'd openly told her most of it, but you had no doubt that she had taken it upon herself to "dig up" the rest. And you didn't mind. After all, it was her job to know everything, or at least act like she did. Besides, you weren't really one to keep secrets. You'd always been fairly open with your family and friends about most aspects of your personal life. And Natasha was the closest friend you had. You probably had a better relationship with her than you did with any of your siblings. 

It was amazing how quickly the two of you had bonded. You'd worked together a handful of times over the years, but you didn't really get to know each other until about two years ago, when you were promoted. Your new position allowed you a higher level of security clearance, more vacation hours, and frequent opportunities to work closely with the Avengers. Romanoff, being the only other woman on the team, had instantly taken a liking to you, especially after you told Stark off for hitting on you just three days into your new job. In just a matter of weeks, you were practically inseparable. 

It only very rarely bothered you that you didn't know nearly as much about Natasha as she did about you. You understood, of course. You knew just enough about her past to see why she didn't like talking about it. The fact that she trusted you with any of those details was pretty incredible, in and of itself. You knew that she'd share more if and when she was ready. For now, you were just happy to have her in your life. 

There was only one thing Nat didn't know about you. She couldn't possibly have discovered it, because you'd never spoken a word about it to anyone. You didn't even know how you would tell her. You didn't even understand it yourself.

Basically, you were beginning to think that you weren't quite as straight as you'd always believed yourself to be. 

Growing up, you'd always taken it for granted that you were heterosexual. You'd dated boys. You'd kissed boys. And you'd enjoyed doing those things with boys. So what if you occasionally commented on how attractive another girl looked in a certain outfit, or with a certain hairstyle? Being able to see the desirable aspects of other women didn't mean you were attracted to them, right? You just had a healthy appreciation for feminine beauty. Or at least, that's what you told yourself. 

You first began to second-guess yourself about a year before you got that promotion that allowed you to befriend Natasha and the other Avengers. You couldn't say exactly when it started, or what triggered it. All you knew was that suddenly you weren't quite so sure of your sexuality. Maybe you realized that your straight friends didn't look at or think about other girls the way you did. Maybe it was your cousin coming out as gay to his parents. Maybe it was all of the LGBTQ+ pride movements that you had recently been exposed to. Whatever it was, it left you very confused and a bit unsettled. 

So here you were. More than three years later, and you still had no idea what your sexual preferences were. You were a lot more open to the possibility that you might be a lesbian, or at the very least bi or pan, than you had been previously, but you still weren't sure. It wasn't like you had a lot of opportunities to experiment. Your job was a very demanding one, even more so since the fall of SHIELD. It didn't exactly leave much room for a love life. Or any kind of social life, really. 

In fact, today was the first day you'd had off in over a month. It had been even longer since you and Nat were both free on the same day. You were excited to get to spend some quality time with your best friend, and you knew she was as thrilled as you were, even if she didn't always show her emotions as blatantly as you did. It had been far too long since the two of you had a girls' day. 

Everything was meticulously planned and set up. You'd stocked your apartment with a wide variety of movies and video games, an ungodly amount of junk food, and lots of pillows and soft blankets. Natasha had brought Chinese takeout, and you'd had to explain to a pouty Clint why he couldn't join you. ("Girls' Night In means girls only. Sorry, dude. We'll let you tag along next time.") The two of you had turned your living room couch into a large nest of pillows, blankets, and takeout cartons. You'd dimmed the lights and popped a rented copy of The Hunger Games into the DVD player. Operation "Pretend We're Normal Besties And Not International Super Spies" was a go. 

You were only half-watching the movie, preoccupied by the random questions your companion kept firing at you. It was a game that the two of you had invented to help you keep calm on missions. Similar to 20 questions, except there was no limit on the number you could ask, you didn't necessarily have to take turns, and you had an unspoken agreement that neither of you was obligated to answer uncomfortable questions. Today, Nat seemed to be avoiding the heavy questions and deep subjects, instead asking you about frivolous stuff, half of which she already knew the answer to. 

"So," she leaned forward, which you couldn't help but notice caused her breasts to strain against her pale grey tank top, "Who do you think is more attractive? Gale or Peeta?"

You shrugged and answered casually without thinking. "Actually, I think Katniss is more my type." 

You froze as soon as you realized what you'd let slip, turning away from the movie to stare at Natasha with wide eyes. Her gaze flickered over your face, her expression unreadable. The next few seconds, passed in silence, felt like they were taking actual years off of your life. 

Slowly, she raised one eyebrow, the corner of her lips subtly quirking up to mirror it. "I didn't know you liked girls."

"Neither did I. I mean, I do. I think. It's--" You bit your lip and reached for the remote, pressing the pause button with a hand that you realized was shaking slightly. "It's complicated."

"I have time." She was full-on smirking now, and you couldn't help but feel like a canary that was about to be gobbled up by a mischievous cat. 

"Well..." You sighed, leaning back against the couch and staring at the wall above her head. "I've suspected for a while now that I'm not as straight as I used to think I was. And I've more or less come to terms with the fact that I'm attracted to women on some level. I just--" you shrugged helplessly, "-- don't know. I've never..." You swallowed, your throat suddenly dry. "I've never been with a girl before. I've never kissed a girl, or even flirted with one. So I sort of have no idea if I'd really be into it or not. I mean, I think I would. But I don't know." You frowned. "It's all terribly confusing."

"I know what you mean." Natasha's expression was suddenly very serious. She smoothly rose from her sitting position across the couch and crawled over the pillows and blankets, until she was sitting as close to you as she could get without being in your lap. "I've been through something similar. A long time ago."

Your eyes widened as you stared at her, suddenly viewing your best friend in a whole new light. "You mean you...?" 

"... like girls? Yeah." The smirk was back, this time with a definite mischievous gleam in her eye.

"I..." You were dumbfounded, staring at her like a confused child. "I never knew that." 

"It never came up." Nat shrugged playfully, leaning a bit closer to you. "It sounds to me like you just need more opportunities to experiment and figure yourself out."

Was she hinting at what you thought she was hinting at? Was she really offering...? You could feel your hands starting to shake again, your heartbeat picking up at the mere thought of it. Your imagination seemed to take over without your consent, flashes of daydreamed scenarios dancing through your mind in a matter of seconds. You pictured her lips on yours, her hands sliding over your torso, her body pressed up against your own. A blush rose to your cheeks, the room suddenly feeling just a bit too warm. 

"Maybe I can help you out a bit." She was leaning dangerously close to you now, so close that your noses were almost touching. You could feel her breath on your lips as she spoke. "Tell me now if you don't want to, and I swear I'll never bring it up to you again." 

"I-I want to." You took a shaky breath, looking up into those mesmerizing green eyes. "Please."

The last thing you saw was that devilish smirk of hers, and then her lips were on yours. Surprisingly, she went for a sweet, gentle, closed-mouth kiss. Your eyes quickly closed and your stomach dropped, your heart fluttering lightly from the contact. She moved her lips cautiously against yours, clearly wanting to make sure that you didn't want to back out. You moved one of your hands up to her neck, placing the other on her shoulder and pulling her closer to make it clear that you didn't want to stop. Quite the opposite, actually. You could feel her smile against your lips, and then things really got intense. 

She quickly and easily straddled your lap, sliding her mostly-bare legs over yours as her hands moved to firmly grip your hips. Her generous bust pressed against your own as her lips against yours became more forceful. She took your lower lip in her mouth, sucking on it for a brief moment before slowly sliding it between her teeth. You felt your skin begin to flush, an unfamiliar warmth pooling in your gut. You nipped playfully at her lips, to which she responded by growling playfully and tightening her grip on your hips. You gasped softly, giving her exactly what she'd wanted -- an opportunity to slip her tongue into your mouth. 

She darted around your mouth, exploring with her tongue and using it to gently massage your own. You were overwhelmed by her taste, unexpectedly sweet. You wanted more of her, you were desperate to have her as close to you as humanly possible. You couldn't help the soft moan that escaped your throat, instantly coloring your cheeks with embarrassment. 

Natasha slowly pulled away, and you actually had to resist the urge to let out a low whine at the loss of contact. She grinned at you, her eyes glinting with an almost dangerous edge. She leaned in to whisper huskily in your ear. "It's okay."

She moved her hands from your hips in order to grab your own, placing them on her waist. She continued to mumble suggestively in your ear. "You can touch me." 

Before you could even utter a reply, she practically attacked your lips with her mouth, kissing and licking and biting like she had something to prove. Her hands drifted to your hair, where they tangled themselves in the locks close to your scalp and tugged lightly. You moaned again, which she encouraged by wrapping her legs loosely around your hips and tugging on your hair again. You cautiously ran your hands up and down her sides, delighted when you felt her shiver under your touch. You leaned into her, but perhaps you were a little overenthusiastic. The two of you tumbled to the floor in a tangle of limbs, taking several blankets and pillows with you. 

You landed in a slightly precarious position, with her laying on her back on the floor, her hands still cradling your head. You had managed to catch yourself just short of crushing her, with your hands on either side of her torso and one of your legs in between hers. The two of your stared at each other for several long seconds, breathing heavily and grinning like idiots. 

You found yourself leaning down to press a soft kiss to her neck, pleased by the way she went rigid and then quickly relaxed under your touch. You moved your lips over her skin, kissing everywhere you could reach. As your mouth began to slowly work its way lower, you made a mental note of how very glad you were that her tank top was low enough to leave a significant portion of her chest exposed to you. 

As you kissed the valley between her breasts, she rewarded you with a soft groan that was quite possibly the most beautiful sound you'd ever heard. Her hands moved from your head to your butt, squeezing sharply and making you gasp softly against her skin. She let out an amused hum, absently trailing her hands over your hips and up your waist, all while you kept kissing her neck and chest, the warm feeling from your gut beginning to move a bit further south. You jumped when one of her wandering hands moved to cup one of your breasts, squeezing it forcefully. Her other hand sat on your waist, where she rubbed circles with her thumb. 

You continued in this way for several absolutely blissful moments before Natasha suddenly launched herself at you with unexpected force. Next thing you knew, your back was slamming against the floor and she was straddling your hips, her hands on your waist as she bent over your face. She spoke in a low, seductive tone, a twisted smirk on her face. "My turn."

She captured your mouth with her own, squeezing your hips with her thighs as if to emphasize who was in charge. Her tongue once again slid past your lips, drawing a content sigh from you. Her hands slowly moved over your torso, brushing over every curve and dip and committing them to memory. Your own hands cautiously drifted up to her bosom, cupping it gently. She seemed to enjoy this, arching her back in order to press herself into your hands. You gave her breasts a quick squeeze before you began to move your hands in a kneading motion, making her moan into your mouth. She scooted down a bit, so that she was straddling your thighs rather than your hips.

Her hands had been lazily wandering lower and lower on your torso all this time, each touch seeming to increase the temperature in the room. Now, her right hand suddenly slid down into your shorts, eliciting a sharp gasp from you. She playfully flicked at the waistband of your underwear, hinting at what she wanted. 

You removed your hands from her bust and wrapped both of them around her right wrist, breaking the kiss as you gently slid her hand out of your pants. 

"Tasha," you panted, staring up into green eyes heavy with desire and speckled with confusion. "I'm sorry. I-I've really been enjoying all of this. But I'm not sure I'm ready to take it that far."

Instant understanding washed over her face. "That's okay." She rolled off of you so that she could lay next to you on the floor. "I'm glad you told me. I'd never want to make you do something you weren't ready for." You could tell from her face that she was completely sincere.

"Thank you." You wrapped your arms around her in a tight hug. "And I want you to know that it's not that I don't want to. I know that I will be ready someday, and when I am..." You bit your lip, hoping your confession wouldn't scare her off. "... I want it to be with you."

She returned your hug, pressing a chaste kiss to your forehead. "It will be. I promise."

You giggled, turning onto your side to smile at her. "I think we should make making out like that a standard part of Girls' Night."

"I was hoping you'd say that." She laughed, sitting up and pulling you up with her. "Now do you want to finish the movie?"

You grinned. "Only if we can cuddle while we watch it."

"Deal."


End file.
